


Winning With Science!

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Autobots pick on Skyfire. He retaliates the only way he knows how: With Science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning With Science!

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that the tf_rare_pairing I based this off of was about Sunstreaker and Jetfire, not Skyfire. Boo. :[

A collection of Autobots sat together in a sloppy circle in the recroom with their squishy comrades. This new game was a big hit among the troops since its discovery. Spike, the initial introducer of the fun, pointed to a mech seemingly at random. "Truth or dare?" 

Skyfire sat along the sidelines to observe the peculiar tests of courage and ability. And ball bearings. He estimated that 76.42% of the interaction required a healthy gauge. Dependent on who was "it," the "truths" could be meek or invasive, though the "dares" were quickly escalating to feats not for the faint of heart. 

Smokescreen was given the unfortunate dare of stealing a certain big, red mech's most prized cannon. By the dial of his optic brightness and the quiver of his doorwings as he retreated to preform his duty, Skyfire surmised that the pokerfaced Praxian was downright _terrified_. His quest thus far had taken five breems--lowering his probability of success to less than 12.4%.

The game carried on at a casual pace. "Truth or dare?" Bumblebee grinned from his cross-legged position on the floor. Aside from the streaks of green paint marring his chassis, he was fairing quite well compared to the others.

But by far, the twins were the least scathed. Only the naive--hence, Bumblebee--would be brave enough to challenge either one. "Truth," Sideswipe grinned back cockily. 

Bumblebee puffed up pridefully. He must have been waiting for his chance to ask this. "Do you recharge with a nightlight?"

The red frontliner sputtered in indignation. He slammed his servo down and spat with offense, "Just what kind of question is that? Are you calling me a wuss, BabyBot?"

Of course, the youngest of the group fell for the bait. "I'm not a sparkling!" To which Sideswipe cackled, mocking with "Baby, baby!" even as the scout chased him around the circle. The others all laughed at their antics.

The white and red mech frowned. That method of subterfuge was not strictly abiding by his observation of the game's rules. "Sideswipe did not say 'No.'" He mused aloud to himself. A tickling, unsettling sensation caused him to freeze and his wings to tense in realization. Apparently, he said it loud enough for all of those mechs and their judging optics to turn and stare at his massive frame.

Bumblebee finally connected the dots. He stopped, pointing an accusing digit at the cherry twin. "Haha! You sleep with a nightlight! Who's the BabyBot now?"

Sideswipe grit his denta in anger. Sunstreaker snarled on the offensive, "Hey you, Decepticreep!" He pointed at Skyfire, grinning nastily. "Since you feel like butting your nasal ridge in, you must be playing, too!"

The shuttleformer tried to hide the hurt before he let it show. "I am not a Decepti--"

The yellow frontliner continued anyway. "So, truth or dare?"

Skyfire rised his servos in a non-threatening gesture. "Ah..." Goodness, that pair of glares was scalding. "That is to say..." The other Autobots were of no help. Rather, they seemed to enjoy the show of his helm being slapped on the figurative chopping block. "Truth?"

Sunstreaker smirked cruelly. "You're still in love with Starscream."

The shuttleformer snorted a laugh. There were only two sort of topics that mechs discussed about him: his former Decepticon ties and his size. Quite predictable. At least that was an easy one. "No, I am not. Nor have I ever been 'in love' with him."

"Starscream sure had a thing for him," someone muttered in the group. Another mumbled just loud enough for the group to hear, "Screamer was probably in love with _a part_ of him." 

Shame burned bright across Skyfire's faceplates. Ack, the size topic. "That subject is not entirely relevant to this game--"

"Take yer turn, big boy," Jazz teased, ever gamely, with a saucy visor-wink.

Right. The chances of him leaving this room with any shred of dignity intact was less than 17.1% if approached incorrectly. Who would be the least likely to retaliate... Perhaps he could akin this to mixing chemicals in his lab? Who was the least volatile? "Bumblebee?" Skyfire asked hesitantly. The scout chirped happily in attention. Good so far. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

The large mech smiled warmly. "Is it true that yellow is your favorite color?"

"Yup!" The minimech beamed, then teased, "How'd you guess?"

Skyfire relaxed as the spotlight was removed from his targetable frame and the other mechs resumed their game. The banter continued in a fun, light-sparked manner when Skyfire left to go work in his labs. However, he did not miss the angry scowls the terrible twosome plastered to his retreating form.

~-~-~

It seemed the game was still going strong when Skyfire went for energon later that day. Except, this time, the younger members of the group were nowhere to be found. 

"Hey, Skyfire!" Cliffjumper greeted overly-kindly. "Come join us."

The twins were seated eagerly across from the only vacant chair large enough to host his frame. They looked only too pleased for him to join. Lovely. "I--"

"What? Are you scared?" Sunstreaker mocked.

Scared? The shuttleformer straightened confidently. Most certainly not. He took time to do some thorough research on this nonsense. Skyfire was sufficiently prepared to give it his best.

"Come on!" The red minibot steered the much larger mech toward the group. "Truth or dare?"

There was obviously a safer answer. He had this! "Dare."

...Or not. Skyfire didn't even have to see the gunner's smarmy grin to know that he chose incorrectly. "I dare you to sit in between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

There must have been something wrong with his gauges, because the room surely dropped several degrees in temperature. The other mechs giggled as they lent a helping servo to maneuver the him into position. What was that human phrase when dealing with vicious beasts? They are more scared of you than you are of them? 

The twins' predatory fields licked dangerous intent that foreshadowed a very unfun game ahead. Oh, screw the stupid human idioms! "Ah, I am afraid that I cannot stay long." 

"Nonsense!" Sideswipe smacked his side in what could have been seen as a reassuring gesture, if not for the dent it left. "You work so hard. Prime'll get mad if you don't take a break now and then."

Sunstreaker gripped a servo along a broad wing. "Yeah, Skyfire. You're so tense." He leaned in close, growling darkly, "Play with us. You certainly wanted to join in before..."

Quite the pickle he found himself in. "Right, of course." Skyfire leaned back as casually as he could to. Best to strike before you are struck. 

"Sunstreaker," Skyfire smiled hesitantly at the hostile frontliner. "Truth or dare?"

The golden mech raised his chin cockily. "Truth."

Skyfire wiggled to free his limbs for safety purposes. One could never be too careful. Once free, he cleared his vocalizer with a cough, then stated confidently, "You are horrible in the berth."

Everyone was stunned silent with gobsmacked expressions. As to be expected.

"W-What?" Sunstreaker stammered. "As if! Besides, You wouldn't know that!"

Skyfire nodded in agreement. "I would not. However, I have seen more than enough samples to come to this conclusion." The shuttleformer looked down to count out his reasonings on his digits. "You do not interface because you are too concerned with scratching your own paint." 

A quick glance up at the circle of mechs revealed every single jaw dropped. "Those that you do interface with often do not share a berth with you again. One could conclude that either you turn them down or they turn you down. You are prideful, making the former plausible to the 87th percentile. Then again, I have observed several instances where you were brushes aside by prospective berthmates."

Several of the mechs known to have slept with the self-centered warrior subconsciously glanced at their ex-lover. Skyfire smirked in spite of himself. "The most plausible assumption is that they are so dissatisfied with the experience that they turn down a second offer, which is likely due to the fact that you would rather protect your own shine rather than satisfy another." 

Sunstreaker's shocked expression was the sweetest victory. Skyfire smiled, satisfied with his analysis. Time for the finishing blow. "But that is just a hypothesis."

A snerk, then a chortle. Horror etched its way across Sunstreaker's faceplate when he realized it was his twin who was laughing.

Sideswipe was bent over, lower chassis held tight as he laughed his aft off. "Primus!" He gasped. "It's so fragging true!" One by one the others broke out into hysterical laughter as the initial shock wore off.

Sunstreaker had a massive ego, to which Skyfire raised a glass to; the bigger, the better. As they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. 

"That's not--!" The golden frontliner stomped to a standing position so he could glare menacingly down at the others. It was not that effective considering the fact that they were _all_ laughing at him by that point.

Turning angrily, Sunstreaker snarled and got up into Skyfire's faceplate. "I'll show you horrible in the berth!" He snatched up the larger mech's servos and literally dragged him out of the recroom. Which was completely illogical considering their size difference--

Oh. Oh dear. Skyfire's calculations had never pulled up a likelihood of this turn of events. He struggled in the frontliner's firm hold, size seemingly unimportant compared to the mech's strength. "No, this is not necessary!"

The golden warrior shoved him into his quarters and stalked inside, intent devious. Skyfire gulped.

Perhaps he overstepped his boundaries...


End file.
